White Light in a Graveyard
by Dean's secret Love
Summary: Its been years since the death of sanderson sisters and thackery binx, dani's grown up with her family but felt a part of her was missing, it left when thackery did. story better then sumary hopefully, rating cause im paranoid, hope you like it
1. Mask

Chapter 1

Dani couldn't help but smile as she watched the younger children walk past their house, dressed up as goblins and fairies, princesses and knights. They were so innocent, their faces filled with happiness and joy, anticipating the wonderful night that was to come, none of them knew that years before, their towns most famous and feared legend had become a reality. A frown filtered across Dani's face.

She'd only been eight years old when Max, her stupid jerk face of a brother had lit the black flame candle unknowingly bringing back to life the evil Sanderson sisters that had lived 300 years earlier. Max, he'd moved out years before with his girlfriend Alison, they were married now and were soon to have a baby. Dani smiled again, she couldn't help it, just thinking of the Halloween after that year, Max wearing jade green tights much to his horror. She let out a small chuckle. If it was a boy, they were going to name him Thackery…

Thackery… The spirit of a boy trapped inside a cat's body, he'd helped them kill the witches and save the children of Salem from death, or worse. He'd been a friend and companion, and somewhere through that's nights jumbled and confusing events, she'd fallen for him.

She hastily whipped at the stray tear trailing down her cheek. She would not cry for him, he was free now, with Emily, his sister and his family…home.

Drawing in a shaky breath Dani hitched up the corner of her gown in one hand and stepped out the front door, her parents had already left for the Halloween party in the own hall, and she knew max and Alison would be there. She'd insisted they go without her, promising she would come later, that she had something to do first.

Strolling through the crowds of smiling and laughing children their buckets already brimming with candy and chocolate, she stopped at the call of her name. Nina, a friend from school raced to her side wearing a short green dress with sparkly fairy wings. 'Let me guess, Tinker belle?" Dani laughed. Nina laughed back. "Yeah you like?" she said doing a small twirl. Dani let out a sigh, 'you look beautiful Nina". "Thanks sweetie, you don't look to bad yourself, that's a beautiful dress. Where'd you get it?'

Dani smiled, "Alison, she didn't want it anymore, she, she thought maybe I could get something out of it" She said shaking her head as if the idea was ludicrous.

Nina sighed, "Maybe she wants you to get a date, you know she's just as concerned as the rest of us that you haven't dated anyone… ever!" Dani pouted, "that's not true, do you remember that guy in grade nine, uh, him, I dated him". Nina frowned " Who, you mean Mitchell"? Dani nodded. "Honey two days can not be counted as a relationship, if you could call it a relationship at all, the only words you said to him for the entire time was, 'Im sorry, I don't want to hurt you, but I think this was a big mistake, we need to break up'".

Dani frowned and rolled her eyes "whatever, it still counts'.

Nina frowned creasing her happy fairy like face. "Well I know your not going to come trick or treating with me, so I might as well give this to you now" Nina pulled out a small green satchel on her side, fishing out a beautiful white mask. Dani gasped, it was gorgeous.

Nina smiled at Dani's entranced face as it glittered and shone softly in the fading light.

"I thought you'd like it, I found it while me and my mum were shopping in town the other day, now if you don't want it I can always take it back I just thought-"

Dani stopped her, "No, No, its beautiful, thank you so much!" Nina shrugged, "just think of it as a really early Christmas gift", she passed the mask over to Dani, who took it with slightly trembling hands. Nina smiled, "Anyway, id better go, or there not going to be any candy left", she waved happily and flounced down the street.

Dani took the fragile object placing it over her eyes and tied the satin ribbon at the back of her head. It covered only her eyes, but it was beautiful and made her feel like a completely different person. With silent thanks to her friend sand Alison who had no doubt planned this as the dress and the mask just happened to be matching items, and continued on her way.

Soon she found herself walking through the massive gates leading to the cemetery, and it didn't take long to find the graves she was looking for. After that night Max Alison and her had put a tombstone next to Emily's for Thackery, so they would always be together.

She sunk down on the ground in front of them, allowing the tears to flow freely from her eyes. Thackery, why couldn't she let him go? She'd only known him for one night.

Yet his last words to her had always lingered in her brain. 'I shall always be with you"

That one kiss on her cheek had left him with her forever.

She sat there until the sun had completely disappeared the only light was from the moon shining overhead and the street lamps on the far side on the cemetery, rocking slightly back and forth, humming to herself. No song in particular, just a tune that had appeared from no where.

Her head shot up suddenly and her heartbeat took flight, a flash of white light descended over the cemetery, so intense she shielded her eyes with her hand. Finally the light faded, dimming until a figure was left standing a while away from her, dressed entirely in white with a wooden cross hanging down his front.

'Thackery'?


	2. I only hope we have more than one night

**AU Ok so i havent uploaded in a while because i havent had internet. Bur ive got it back now, and the thried chapter should be up within the next 3-4 days.**

**Disclaimer. Im only going to say this once, I dont own Hocus Pocus or any of it characters.**

Chapter 2

**Thackery**

"Emily, where are we going"? I chuckled. Ducking I avoided hitting my head against a low hanging tree branch. "Emily"? I called again. This time she turned and smiled. "Thackery Binx, it is a surprise, thee will have to wait". Laughing I caught up with her and she caught hold of my hand pulling me forward.

A soft white light glowed around Emily's head as we slowed and approached a circle of towering trees. After all the years I'd spent alone, guarding the black flame candle, ensuring that the witches last curse had never come true. A small smile lifted the corner of my mouth, I hadn't been able to stop it from occurring though. Max had been destined to be the unlucky virgin that would light the black flame candle, unknowingly bringing the witches back from their eternal sleep.

"Thackery?" Emily asked quietly. "Hmm, yes Emily" I sighed turning.

As much as I'd dreaded that night, resigning myself to an immortal life guarding the world's children from the Sanderson sisters. When the candle had actually been lit, my life had been changed forever, my immortal life and my afterlife. I sighed softly. Thinking of Max's younger sister, and the friendship that we had shared. '_What if it had been different'_ I thought wistfully. The witches chosen victim, Dani had a habit of making me wish for the impossible.

Her kindness and courage had amazed me in the short time I'd known her. The last words we'd spoken would remain with me forever. The force of the impact when I hit the rock. Waking up after and staring down at the cat's body that had imprisoned me for more then a hundred years. I'd been amazed. Then Dani, seeing that she was no longer in danger from the witches. I'd watched as she wept over the lifeless body of my animal form. "Binx, wake up" she sobbed. I'd been unable to stand her pain. "Please don't cry for me Dani"

"Thackery? Is thee thinking of Dani again?" She asked smiling slightly. I shifted gripping her hand slightly tighter and smiled sadly, "Yes sister, she is in my mind always."

I glanced around me, unknowingly we'd drifted into the center of the ring of trees. 'Where are we Emily". She smiled happily letting go of my hand, "Surprise".

A white fog slowly wrapped around me traveling in circle around me till it had blocked everything from my vision. "Emily" I cried alarmed. I stretched my hand out for her. Emily" I cried louder. Her soft voice drifted to me through the slowly intensifying fog. "I shall see thee soon"…

* * *

><p>Slowly the fog drifted away, and I found myself in a familiar graveyard. I gasped softly in surprise. I turned in a small circle. And found a figure clad in a long flowing white gown, sitting on a cropping of rocks. I squinted my eyes, waiting for them to adjust from to the twilight around me this is a moment when I missed being a cat and having advanced senses of hearing smell and sight. '<em>Emily<em>?' I thought.

The figure stood, and I realized she was much too tall to be Emily.

"Thackery"? The woman called softly, amazement and shock filtering through her melodious voice.

Finally recognition shot through my like a spear. Time had changed her drastically taking her from being a young child to a beautiful young women and I smiled as I started to walk towards her in long strides. "Dani, Dani is that thee?"

My eyes had finally adjusted to the light, and I saw a smile transform her face as she hitched her skirts in one hand and ran the rest of the way towards me. She ran to me and I caught her in my arms pulling her into a warm embrace. "Dani, I can't believe it's thee". I whispered into her hair. She pulled away from me slightly, her head level with mine. "It's really you Thackery. But how, I've come here every year, hoping, wishing that you would return, whats changed, how are you here"? She asked in a long breath.

"I don't know" I replied honestly. She smiled. 'Well I don't care, im just glad you're here now" she said nestling her head on my shoulder. I reveled in her touch letting the warmth she emitted fill me up. But I felt the change in her stance a moment later as she stiffened and then pulled out of my arms.

Thackery, are you real? I've not finally gone mad. And if you are, are you here forever or just tonight"?

The inability to answer her truthfully and ensure her that I wasn't going anywhere, caused a pain deep in my heart, as bad as the pain I had felt seeing my sisters soul leave her body.

I gestured to the rocks she had been sitting upon when I'd appeared.

We walked to them slowly, when we reached them, Dani sat next to me, angling herself so she faced me. "Thackery"? She whispered. I sighed, "I don't know Dani, I'm not sure how I even got here, I was with Emily one moment, and the next I was back here, with you".

She frowned. "So you don't know whether or not this is permanent." I shook my head sadly.

'No Dani, it may be for all eternity and I may have a eternal life, or it may be that I live out my life as a mortal and die, or it way only be for a night".

I watched as she took a deep breath, shuddering slightly, a single tear escaped her eye.

I reached over, and she watched me intently as I wiped it gently away with my thumb.

"Please don't cry for me Dani". I said repeating my words for years before.

She tried for a smile, "How can I not Thackery. I've missed you so much, I cant loose you again." Her words filled me with a light warm feeling that made me smile. "Well in case im only here for a night Dani, what would you like to do, I don't want to waste my time here doing nothing important, I want to spend it with you, making you happy"

Dani smiled, her eyes lighting. "Could we go for a short walk? Would you mind, I just need to tell my parent I wont be coming to the party". I smiled, " sure, we have all night" I said gently. Even though Dani smiled as we stood and started to walk to the exit of the cemetery, I saw the sadness in her eyes. '_I only hope we have more then that'_


	3. Dancing to the music of our hearts

**Chapter 3**

**Dani**

"So how long has it been for you?". I hear Thackery's softly asked question but the only thing I can seem to focus on is the warmth coming from our joined hands. "Dani"? He asks.

"Hmm, oh sorry I didn't hear you, what did you say?" I mumble smiling sheepishly.

Thackery chuckles, "I asked how long it been since I've been gone"?

"It's felt like forever. But its only been 9 years".

Thackery looks genuinely surprised, the lamplight illuminating his shocked features. "It felt but hours, I walked away with Emily and just as suddenly I was back here". I wait for him to overcome the initial shock and continue as we carry on strolling towards the town hall.

Suddenly he grabs my arm gently and pulls me so im standing in front of him, he gazes down at my face, his eyes roaming my features. 'If it has been 9 years then you are 17". He says softly, "I knew time had passed here, but I wasn't aware of how much, you are a woman now". I nod my cheeks heating under his gaze, "That's what they tell me anyway" I try to say lightly, but my voice comes out low and raspy.

For long while we stand just like this, with him gazing down at my face, as though he's trying to soak the image into his memory, and I know why. He may not be here much longer. I choke back a sob at the thought. Finally I speak having to break the intensity of the moment before I broke down in hopeless tears. 'We should go, my parents don't know where I am, and I should let them know".

He immediately steps back "of course", he says his eyes never leaving my face.

I smile and standing close to each other we head towards the hall.

* * *

><p><strong>Max<strong>

Carefully pouring the fruity punch, _which I was positive somebody had spiked_, I surveyed the room full of dancing vampires, various movie stars, and monsters. Everyone seemed to be having a great time and enjoying themselves, all happily unaware of the drama that had taken place 9 years ago. I shook my head to clear the unwelcome thoughts, now was not the time to be reliving the past, and certainly not tonight of all nights.

"Max" A gentle voice called, and I turned to find Alison pushing her way through the swaying crowd to find me. "I'm here" I called back, walking to her excusing myself as I passed past people, we met halfway.

"I thought I said to stay at the table id get the drinks"? I asked smiling, She rolled her eyes at me, "Max, I'm pregnant not invalid, and besides im starting to get worried, Dani was supposed to be here an hour ago, and she hasn't called"

I shrugged, pulling out a chair for my wife as we reached our table. "you know Dani, she has her own plan to follow" Alison frowned, "I know, but still wouldn't she have called by now"

I sat down opposite her, and took her hand in mine, "Alison, stop worrying about Dani, ok? She'll be fine, she's probably visiting the cemetery."

Alison looked down at the table cloth picking at the loose thread with her free hand, "Poor girl, its been 9 years and she's still visiting Binx, she must have been traumatized"

"Dani is strong Ali, she's tougher then you think, but if its really troubling you that much, do you want me to go out and look for her", I said squeezing her hand gently. Alison nodded quickly, "I just don't want her to be alone right now". I nodded releasing her hand so I could move around the table. I leant down on my hunches, my face in front of Alison's rounded belly, "Hey little baby, tell mummy not to worry bout Auntie Dani." Alison laughed softly and stroked a hand through my hair. "You know she can't hear you". "He". I corrected automatically, continuing their war over what we thought our child's sex would be.

Laughing at Alison's evil eye, I stood back up placing a kiss on her forehead. "I'll be right back. If you promise me you won't worry", I said giving her a pointed look. She rolled her eyes at me and pouted, I narrowed my eyes. "Oh fine, I promise", she said. And I smiled triumphantly before kissing her forehead and pushing my way through the pulsing beat of bodies to get to the exit.

If Max had have turned back he would have seem Alison's hands go straight to the tablecloth as she again began to fiddle with loose threads caught up in tragic memories of the past

* * *

><p><strong>Thackery<strong>

I was amazed at how Dani managed to keep a fast pace in those ridiculously high shoes, but as we strode through the semi darkness, with only the occasional late tricker-treater for company she determinedly kept in step with me.

We approached the park in the middle of town, growing closer to town hall every second. And I couldn't help but feel a little disappointed, for sure I was delighted I'd be meeting Max and Alison again, but then I'd not have the time alone I needed with Dani.

"Ahh" A sharp sudden cry from Dani alerted me a second before she began to fall. Moving in front her I caught her in my arms, gasping a small "oomph" when for the first time in over 300 years the impact actually caused me some pain.

Dani glanced up at me, "Thackery what are you doing"? She asked in a breathless voice. I couldn't help myself as my eyes drifted down to Dani's lips, she was defiantly not a little girl anymore, and I could feel the evidence of her curved womanly figure pressed up against me. "Ah, saving you" I mumbled when I finally found my voice.

She smiled, "All we need is music, and this could be a scene torn straight from romeo and Juliet"

As if on cue, a soft beat began to drift through the air from the park, and in the distance I saw musicians playing in a small gazebo. " I take it back, this IS a scene from Shakespeare play." Dani giggled. I smiled too, feeling as if Dani's laugh was infectious. I put her upright and dragged her towards the music until we were about 20 meters from the musicians and were surrounded by soft Halloween lights.

I bowed taking one of her hands in mine, she looked at me with hesitation "Are you serious"? She asked a smile breaking out on her lips. "Quite serious", I replied pulling her into my embrace.

She swiftly pulled back out of my arms and I couldn't help but feel something akin to rejection, "Damn these blasted shoes' She grumbled pulling them off and tossing them behind her shoulder. I smiled and once again bowed, this time she preformed a small curtsey and as she came into my arms, I felt a smile widen across my face, without those 'blasted' shoes, the top of her head only just reached my chin.

"Thackery" she asked in a slightly quavering voice. "Yes Dani" I murmured, "I don't know how to dance". I smiled, "Let me show you" Instead of a traditional dance position I took her hands and slid them up onto my shoulders, trying desperately to ignore the shivers her touch sent down my spine. Her lips parted slightly, as my own hands went to her slender waist incased in the tightly spun gown.

We swayed to the music, slowly spinning and twirling our way around our make-believe dance-floor, and I couldn't remember a time in my life in-dead or otherwise, when I had felt so calm and at peace. It was if we had all the time in the world, just to dance and be with each other.

When the music finally began to draw to a close I pulled Dani impossibly closer and she slid her hands from my shoulders to the nape of my hair, I angled her chin upward and we met half-way in a kiss that left us both panting and wanting for more.

She leant heavily into my chest and I rested my chin on the top of her head. I was no longer aware of the sound of anything but the furious pounding of our own hearts.

* * *

><p><strong>Max<strong>

Approaching the park, I happened to glance towards the park. I spotted my sister wearing the familiar dress I'd seen Alison wear all those years ago. Standing within the tight embrace of a man, who was slowly leading her in a dance to no music.

His hair was blonde and he looked somehow familiar, as he raised his head to glance out around him, I felt recognition strike me like lightning. "Binx"? I gasped.


End file.
